This invention relates generally to golf bags and, in particular, to a shoulder strap assembly for golf bags.
It is recognized that golf bags usually have either a single shoulder strap for supporting the golf bag on one shoulder or a dual shoulder strap arrangement for supporting the golf bag on both shoulders. Whenever golf bags are provided with a dual shoulder strap arrangement, the golfer must grasp a particular shoulder strap first whenever the golf bag is being lifted into place on his or her shoulders. If the golfer should happen to grasp the wrong shoulder strap first, the golf bag cannot be lifted onto the golfer""s shoulders and carried in the manner intended. This presents a problem especially for new users of dual shoulder strap arrangements in that they often grasp the wrong shoulder strap first and then become discouraged enough to revert to carrying the golf bag on only one shoulder thus depriving themselves of the benefits of spreading the load evenly on both shoulders. Even golfers that have been using dual shoulder strap arrangements for some time become frustrated when they inadvertently grasp the wrong shoulder strap.
The present invention provides a golf bag including a body and a shoulder strap assembly. The body has a generally tubular configuration and a top end, and the shoulder strap assembly includes a first shoulder strap having an upper end attached to the body at a first location proximate the top end thereof and a lower end. Cooperating interconnecting elements formed on the body and on the first shoulder strap attach the lower end of the first shoulder strap to the body at a second location which is spaced from the top end thereof. Stiffener means in the lower end of the first shoulder strap hold an upper portion of the first shoulder strap in a standing position where it extends generally laterally from the body.
The shoulder strap assembly may include a second shoulder strap having an upper end thereof attached to the body at a third location proximate the top end thereof and a lower end attached to the body at a fourth location which is spaced from the top end thereof. The cooperating interconnecting elements may include a pocket formed on the body for receiving the lower end of the first shoulder strap, and attachment means on the body and on the first shoulder strap for holding the lower end of the first shoulder strap in the pocket. The stiffener means may be an elongated plate mounted in the lower end of the first shoulder strap. This plate preferably is longitudinally flexible but laterally rigid so that it will hold a lower portion of the first shoulder strap in a substantially juxtaposed position relative to the body. The upper portion of the first shoulder strap is formed into a loop by the plate and is held by the plate in the standing position so that the first shoulder strap is easily identified. Therefore, a golfer would not need to bend over to grasp the first shoulder strap since the upper portion thereof will extend to a height near the golfer""s waist line.